


Stains Of An Ashen Heart

by salarta



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Age Play, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Body Modification, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fetish Clothing, Forced Marriage, Genderswap, Honeymoon, Kissing, Magic, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Tattoos, Weddings, body control
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salarta/pseuds/salarta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Maestress Seymour Guado's twisted brand of love will not be denied, much less by her chosen bride and her allies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bells of Bevelle

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I have intentions to add chapters that are far more sexual, and may include VERY squicky content. When/if that time comes, I will update my story tags to reflect the new content. I wanted to focus on a corrupted wedding concept first, because I just don't feel like glossing over details. Criticism, as long as it's constructive, is very much welcome.

"Please, listen to our story. This... may be my last chance..."

 

Maestress Seymour Guado stood atop the ceremonial steps of Bevelle. Clad in the finest regalia of her station, she traced a long, sharp gold-plated fingernail along one of her cyan face veins and admired the glorious vision of Yevon troops marching in over the three-pronged walkways. She allowed herself the pleasure of a devious smirk when she saw her partner on approach, trailed by a bombastic symphony hand-crafted by Seymour herself to drum the weight of this special day into her chosen. Her heart thumped wild as the first member in the entourage ascended to the altar.

Yuna.

Her milky white dress flowed about her feet, as the saddest lady in the temple reached into her wood-woven basket and clutched another handful of vibrant scarlet and ivory rose petals. They danced in the wind off her fingertips, landing in a perfect strip in her wake. Her precious diamond tiara sparkled on her head, whilst the pink ribbon at her stomach held the ruffling of her long skirt at bay. When at last she climbed the apex of the final flight, she took one cautious look at Seymour Guado before shrinking her gaze away in fear.

"Yuna, you make a lovely flower girl. I'm pleased you have taken so well to your duties. Few adults can be so easily mistaken for a five year old with such perfection."

Seymour's words, as they always did, hid a dagger's worth of insult in a cloak of niceties. She nodded to the summoner's rifle-bearing escorts, and the soft yet firm nudge of their guns' muzzles prodded an embarrassed, red-faced Yuna off to the side.

"Ugh, this is sooo heavy..."

The chirpily griping voice drew Seymour's attention next to the wedding's special pagegirl. In 'respect' to Al Bhed customs, the Maestress oversaw a fitting perversion of the traditional wedding garments, the kind she could ogle while exchanging vows.

Under the hot sun, Rikku struggled to carry a massive bridal train of leather belts. Chocobo feathers dangled from her ears, brushing her shoulders alongside poofy, girlishly beaded blonde braids. Her lacy microskirt and bikini top turned see-through as her sweat wetted the virgin cloth, revealing the gentle curve of her ass and the curly kinks of hair about her mound. Behind her, Yevon soldiers followed protocol as trained by the Maestress herself: they stared up Rikku's skirt, pervish grins lighting their faces below their helmets.

"I thought you might enjoy the breeze to your lips, Rikku," Seymour said over the cacophony of music pounding in the pagegirl's ears. "Legend tells the winds of Bevelle can set even the dullest, most savage mind at ease."

Rikku merely answered with an angry glare, before taking her final steps on the threshold and dropping her heavy burden to join her cousin.

At last, Seymour's view fell upon her chosen bride.

A stream of interlocking belts composed the black dress' skirt, flowing down the stairs with its obscene length. Fur lined the edges of an ornate corset that plunged the bride's cleavage deeper yet thrust her bust up fuller and firmer, an overflowing endowment dressed in an array of shimmering gold and silver necklaces. Every inch of mature flesh offered up to the Maestress on the sacred altar had her dreaming of the sexy, fertile package wrapped in bound leather before her, waiting to be unwrapped for her sole enjoyment that night.

Seymour lifted the woman's sheer black veil, gazed into her lone red eye beset by inky hair and smiled.

"My bride."

"Let's get this over with," Lulu spat, in her usual foul and caustic manner. Even with their lives at risk, she refused to comply with the mad maestress' demand of a feigned play of true love. Though she dressed to impress her future husband, her bust set sparkling by a judicious spritz of glitter, she remained ever the fierce, frigid sorceress.

Seymour would have it no other way.

"Yes, let us bind our lives together for eternity."

The fresh couple turned toward their priest, the honorable Grand Maester Yo Mika, whose beard fell nearly to the pages of the open book before him.

"Devout followers of Yevon," Yo Mika preached. "We are gathered to witness the joining of these two women, Maestress Seymour Guado and the black mage Lulu, in the great spirit of Yevon's teachings. Outside the bond of a High Summoner and her Final Aeon, the commitment of the bride to her Maestress is the highest honor. Lulu, do you pledge to bind yourself to the will of Seymour Guado?"

Lulu sneered. Her live doll, the fuzzy red-robed moon rabbit known as Hummingway, crossed its arms and shook its head. She spoke the lines written for her by the cruel Maestress with all the flair of a puppet, disgust thick on her breath as her vows plopped from her mouth.

"I swear, that on this day my body and soul belong to Seymour Guado. I pledge to have sex only with women, and let all the years my body spent priming me for childbirth go to waste. Even in death, my gigantic breasts, wide hips and fertile womb will never be offered to any man. May my husband find pleasure in the knowledge I can never have children, bound by these vows to place her desires before my own and become her faithful lesbian wife."

The thrill of Lulu's promise burned hot pink across the Guado leader's chest, amid the black winged lion tattoos inked onto her breasts. The seconds ticked slow, her dark dreams cascading into a waking truth that sent her lust into a fever pitch. Not that the wedding guests would notice, the puddle of arousal at her feet hidden by the length of her marriage robes. 

Yo Mika looked to the Maestress. "And Seymour Guado, do you pledge to take Lulu's life as your domain, to decide and control as you see fit?"

With a certain relish, Seymour grinned, cooing her vows through a filter of passion for the twisted games she wrought on her victim wife.

"I swear, that on this day I will take Lulu's body and soul as mine, to have and hold for all of time. I will savor her torment as she lives out the rest of her days unfulfilled, her deep desire to find a mate and have his child denied to her by my wishes. May she never know the touch of a man or the joys of childbirth, forever bound to me as my lesbian wife."

Of all the dolls in her collection, Lulu knew the purpose Seymour had in mind when she forced her to select the Hummingway. It leapt onto Yo Mika's open book, rubbed its furry paw against her nose and chanted. Black magic coursed in her veins, an aura of tainted blue waving off her shoulders and from the deep chasm of her bosom like the leakage of some great and terrible power.

"Seymour Guado. Lulu Guado," Yo Mika announced. "By the power of Yevon, and my authority as Grand Maester, I now pronounce you husband and wife, to share the rest of your lives for all eternity. You may kiss the bride."

The Maestress descended upon her freshly minted wife. Her hand snaked to Lulu's lower back and pulled her close, embracing the taller mage. A heady perfume of smoke and frankincense rose from Lulu's cleavage, a siren call of scents that led Seymour to press her light black lips against her new wife's plump purple pair. Her fingers ran along the baubles and pins in Lulu's bunned and braided hair.

"This is so wrong... forcing Lulu to marry and make out with another w- OW!" Rikku jerked away from the tip of a guard's rifle ramming into her side.

"Be quiet and enjoy the show," the guard ordered.

"Yccruma..."

Lulu, steely and cold as Shiva herself, glared at her husband. She loathed the wet, sloppy smack of Seymour's passions heaped upon her, balling her fist to the Maestress' slip of tongue. The taste of hot ash stained her mouth, the first of many kisses that would come to coat every word she spoke with the same vile stench of a deceptive harlot. The flirty yet vicious flit of her husband's eye taunted her, as if at once entreating and commanding her to pretend at a love for women she did not have. She refused to budge for Seymour's whims.

... And yet she returned her love.

She grasped at Seymour's shoulders. A fresh, torrid moan escaped her, as false love forced into her chest by her husband left a disgusted crease in her brow. A war of expressions, from the rising heat of her sex to the furious shiver of her pale goth skin, blazed through her very being. Her resistance fell at last when Seymour Guado, through the seal about their lips, sucked in her breath. She whimpered against her will, trembling like the proud bride of her one true love.

Their power play was over. Lulu, the stern mature black mage known for her dark wit and defiant glares, shrank breathless and weak into her husband's arms. Seymour towered over her now, a bastion of power passing the throes of dizzying want into Lulu's icy heart. Her throat dried, and her head ached, the fires of the Maestress' ashen lust burning in her veins. When the last of her strength failed her, she fainted for but a second, hanging limp as Seymour broke the kiss and let misty blue magic flow from her parted lips.

A din of claps and cheers greeted Lulu when she awoke. The combined fawning of Yevon's priests and soldiers fell upon her, a perfect fanfare for the great Maestress' triumph as Seymour whispered into her ear.

"Did you feel that, my dear? I control your body now. You are my love puppet, no better than your precious dolls."

Whilst the magic aura about her dispersed, a panting, slumping Lulu glanced to her bosom, rubbing the tattoos emblazoned on her hefty, jiggling breasts. They were the sigil of the Guado, the mark of a new order holding sway over her, body and soul. By the symbols etched on her magnificent bust, and the official renaming by her cherished Hummingway, all would know her on sight as Lulu Guado, bride of Maestress Seymour.

"You are a monster," Lulu spat.

"Perhaps I am, but you will spend the rest of your life by my side as my faithful wife. I plan to explore every inch of your body tonight..." Seymour paused, peering over Lulu's shoulder to the innocent summoner looking on in despair. She smirked, returning her gaze to her new bride. "... after we adopt a daughter."


	2. Honey Trap Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maestress Seymour Guado enjoys the wonders of her honeymoon with Lulu, and the start of her very special dream family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where we get into the tip of the iceberg of the squicky content I warned about in the first chapter. Not sure how well this style of story will be received here on AO3. I suppose we'll see!

Their tongues danced, a duet leashed only by the limits of their black and purple lipstick lesbian mouths. Hot breath heaved from their lungs, fanning over their rosy red flushed faces. Raw passion steamed as mist on the night's cold air between their lusty bodies, drenched in a clammy sweat born from an inferno of love once found only in ancient tales of the great Lady Yunalesca and her Lord Zaon. A slip and flicker of smooth pink from her husband teased a soft whimper from the black mage, the Maestress passing her ashen taste to her blushing bride. As they parted, Lulu smacked her spittle-coated lips and moaned her feelings with a low, breathy voice.

"Oooh, I hate you."

Seymour Guado pressed forehead to forehead and nose to nose, giving a brilliant blissed-out smile as she answered. "That's why I love you."

They lay in bed together, sprawled across a cozy mattress with the sheets and blanket bunched at their feet. Violet curtains hung from the tree branch beams and posts of the bed's canopy, draping about its frame at every corner. Head resting upon fluffy blue pillows, the nude couple held each other as their wandering hands traced over every soft, supple curve amid a warm candlelight glow. Seymour's bedroom, like the woman herself, hid the Maestress' twisted kinks in a scene of pure romance plucked from a Spiran fairy tale.

Behind a facade of erotic moans and sensuous, desperate pawing at Seymour's nubile form, Lulu stewed in a void of bottomless hate. The urge to gag suppressed itself within her throat every time she put lip to lip and tongue to tongue, forced to swallow her husband's bitter saliva with all the class of a drug addict. When Seymour brushed her raven dark hair aside and caressed her cheek, Lulu poured her disdain for the madwoman through her blood red eyes, one of the few motes of self-expression left within her own body.

"Release me," Lulu demanded, yet the impotent sorceress' authority wilted like a field of flowers in winter. Every snarl of rage she bore against her husband came out as a horny growl, the kind that set the ears of men burning with desire for her. Desire that would go unsated, as the grinning Maestress dragged her away from the promise of a dick between her legs and a child in her womb to the fragrant sweat-soaked bedsheets of their chambers.

"There's no need to rush your first orgasm, my dear," Seymour purred, taunting the mage. "The night is young."

"This is disgusting," Lulu said. "Kissing you tastes like death in my mouth."

"Your words say no, but your body says yes."

Goosebumps rose on a trail blazed by Seymour's touch, descending as a sickly lick to her wife's pale skin. Her finger swirled around one of Lulu's wide saffron nipples, wrapped as they were by the crest marking her as property of the Guado. The black mage was but a plaything, a concubine bent to the Maestress' will as Seymour savored her tiny little whimpers and the shifting of her twin quivering wonders of the flesh.

"What a marvelous vessel for new life. I knew when I first set my eyes upon you in Luca that such beauty should not go unpunished."

"Punishment? Is that your goal, to make me suffer for your jealous vanity?" Lulu asked.

A toxic laugh spilled forth from the Maestress, puffing in her bride's face like so much smoke.

"Jealousy? Oh no, nothing so prosaic. You are a beautiful woman. Every inch of you screams of fertility, the kind of woman born to breed and birth many children. How could I not fall in love with you and take you as mine when there is so much sweet, beautiful suffering to be had in making you give up your right to motherhood for the taste and feel of another woman?"

Lulu shuddered, sneaking out a frown when Seymour's tongue licked up her cheek and rubbed over her dark mole. The smell of their tryst built and rose from their bodies, twined as they were like two lovers caught in the throes of passion. Beads of sweat ran down her breasts, only to be caught by her husband's hand like a salve before Seymour fondled her generous endowments. She moaned at a twinge of pleasure in her chest.

"You will never break me."

"I would never dream of it. This is your story, Lulu Guado. A tale of beautiful suffering and despair, my greatest work of art. And as its author, I think it's time for me to write its next act."

A rush of blue lightning sparkled along Lulu's stacked, full bust, forcing the pair to jiggle with life. Her veins popped as dark magics pulsed up her throat. She gulped, parched, rising from the bed to lie across her husband and press her bust in Seymour's face. 

"Ugh..." Lulu griped as lips whirred against her skin. It was but a pit stop in her descent, offering Seymour a chance to motorboat her bosom before the main event. Her nerves still prickled from her husband's touch as she slunk lower and lower, glaring and smirking in equal parts until she reached her husband's glistening, blue-veined pussy. It soaked in arousal between thin thighs, thighs which Lulu gripped as she dove upon Seymour's trimmed snatch and buried herself deep within.

"Mmm... even your tongue feels divine." Seymour's hands slipped behind her head, unveiling wild thatches of blue along her armpits, hidden from the public like so much of the Maestress' dark side. Her own slight, smaller bust pulled higher and firmer, capped by twin icy peaks. Her salacious grin brimmed wider, more to the sound of her wife slopping at her loins than the raw pleasures of sated arousal.

Lulu licked along the moist, twitching cavern. Its scent wafted stronger each time her nose brushed against Seymour's pubes. Her lipstick, darkly purple and fiercely feminine, smeared as it mixed with her husband's slick juices, a saccharine perfume further staining her proud breasts as Seymour's to own the longer it washed down her chest. Her mind revolted at the act, conjuring the taste of Chappu's sturdy, virile manhood to cope, yet her tongue drank every drop of Seymour's wetness as if it held the very ambrosia of Yevon. Her efforts to break free of this moment, to remember happier times with her deceased lover, came to an end when Seymour jerked her from them with a taunt.

"Ahhhhh... is this not the most perfect, romantic honeymoon you could imagine? Here you are, my blushing bride, buried between my legs to eagerly satisfy me like any good wife would do for her husband on their first night together." Seymour freed one hand, rubbing it through Lulu's wavy locks. "And to think, you could have performed this act on any man you desired, if you had not sworn yourself to a lifetime of lesbianism. Why, you could have even given birth to children for your dead husband's brother, Wakka."

Lulu, the woman within the body, froze in shock even as her ripe shell continued to slurp at her husband's fragrant mound. Chappu... Lady Ginnem... her parents... thoughts and images of the many people in her life that no longer lived raced in her mind all while she ate out her mate's quim. 

"Mmm..." Seymour sniffed. "Did you think I would not catch the whiff of the Farplane on you when we met? My senses are very keen, and it took very little to learn of your past exploits as a Guardian. You are Lady Death herself. Your love... no, your very existence is a curse on the living. How fitting that an unsent should... ohhh, can you feel that, Lulu Guado? I believe my body is cumming."

Between skinny, buckling legs and quaking thighs, Lulu felt the onset of Seymour's first orgasm flood her mouth. Her thirst drowned away in an endless sea of what it took as delicious nectar. She ravenously swallowed, yet queasiness set in as unsent slickness filled in the pit of her stomach. Once the Maestress' hips settled against the mattress, and Lulu took the last of Seymour's sickeningly sugary drops, Lulu crawled up to her husband's side. And though she so deeply wished to slip from the bed, to run from the room and cleanse her palate with the most potent Potions she could find, she planted another hot, steamy kiss to her husband's lips. Disgust shook up her spine as she pulled away to see her husband saucily tasting traces of her own cum.

"I never knew I could taste so good coming from your lips," Seymour said with a naughty smirk. "You must be so very pleased that I chose you as my trophy wife."

"Shut up," Lulu icily sneered past an awkwardly warm, crooked smile.

"Is that any way to speak to your husband? If we are to have a happy marriage, we must-"

The patter of small bare footsteps sounded from the doorway, silencing the Maestress' cruel mockeries. Whether by Seymour's will or her own dread, Lulu laid back, propped her head against pillows and looked down past the foot of the bed to see their little girl... Yuna Guado.

The brunette former summoner innocently cast her gaze toward the floor. In the perverse house of Seymour, she entered their chambers nude, clutching Lulu's stuffed hummingway doll just below her hibiscus flower necklace. She played the part of the shy, unsure child concocted from the Maestress' dreams to perfection, trembling and twisting her foot at the tips of her toes. A tiny, nearly invisible shimmer of the real Yuna, trapped in the deep confines of Seymour's magic, peeked from the facade through her tearful blue and green eyes.

"Mommy... daddy... I'm scared..."

"Oh... my..." Lulu barely spoke.

"Aww, Yunie. Can't you see your mommy and I are busy _fucking_?" The Maestress' delight took no measures to conceal itself, giddied by the wounded flinch taken by their freshly adopted, fully matured daughter to dirty words. Yuna's sweetly innocent act only revved Seymour's passions to new heights, exposed as they all were to the open air.

Yuna wedged her doll deeper into her slim, naked cleavage, all but her pink aureoles hidden by her toy doll's long, droopy ears. "I'm sorry daddy... but my room is so big and weird. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

The Maestress' dark smile grew. Here Yuna was, the famous daughter of a high summoner, reduced to the act of a terrified little girl begging for comfort from the mundane fears of an unfamiliar room. "Oh, I can't say no to my little Yunie. Our precious princess always comes first. We can hold off sex for another night. Right, Lulu?"

"You bastard." Lulu's answer came thick with rage and hatred, the two key feelings she never failed to conjure for her husband... yet this time they came with a very special punishment. She looked on as Yuna, twisted by the evils of the Guado, let a lone tear roll down her cheek. Faced with the specter of seeing the brunette reduced to girlish sobs, Lulu consigned herself to this fresh layer of hell with a heavy sigh. "Yes, Yuna, you can sleep with us."

The former summoner, once a reserved though strong-hearted young lady, sprinted forward with all the zealotry of a hopeful child and leapt into bed. No sooner had Yuna settled in between her parents and nuzzled up beside her adoptive mother, than her mouth found its way down the hefty expanse of Lulu's bosom and took in one of the black mage's plump teats. Her wet, glimmering eyes gazed back at Lulu's fiery devil red orbs, smiling as she suckled in peace.

"Isn't she the cutest little thing?" the Maestress remarked.

"She isn't a child. She's a grown woman," Lulu reminded. "She was on the path of a summoner before you mutilated her mind."

It did nothing to quell her husband's schemes. "She may have the body of an adult, but she always had the heart and brain of a naive little girl. It would have been a sin against Yevon to let a simple-minded child continue with the Pilgrimage, much less to let her carry on without a proper mother and father to raise her."

Seymour's fingers ran through the former summoner's long brown hair, petting her new daughter before skipping off the track of a freshly grown red-wrapped ponytail to grope one of Yuna's thick, firm buttocks. Like her new parents' chests, Yuna's lower cheeks were tainted by the Guado symbol, while a very special Zanarkand Abes tattoo displayed on her lower back. Stroking a nail around the rim of Yuna's rosebud, Seymour gently cooed to her.

"Enjoy every second of your mother's breast, Yuna Guado. Soon, all of Spira will get to see what kind of girl you are." The promise sealed, Seymour looked about the room. Candles glowed. The heat of love and lust flowed from their bed. All but a few more pieces of this picture perfect moment of bliss were missing. She called, "Speaking of simple minds, where is our birdbrain pet?"

A fizzle of shock erupted outside their door, followed by a loud yelp.

"AH! Not again! AHH!" Another burst sizzled, warning the upbeat Al Bhed against her bad behavior.

"Remember your training," Seymour chastised.

A moment of silence later, a subdued cry came from the hall.

"... Kweh."

"Good girl. Now, come to bed."

From the darkness outside their room, a small, slinky Al Bhed woman crawled inside on all fours. Her braids dragged along the floor, feathered earrings dangling from her ears and a fat chocobo nametag jingling from her yellow leather collar. Once she reached her masters, she rose to her feet... only to receive another shock, electricity blitzing around her neck.

"OW! E's hud y lrulupu..."

"You are what I tell you to be. Stop pretending to be human and get in bed the proper way," Seymour commanded.

Stewing in her shame, Rikku returned to her hands and knees, then hopped with her haunches onto the foot of the bed. She tried to ignore the pitying glance given by Lulu, and the vile glee housed in Seymour's smirk, as she curled herself into a ball at the 'happy' couple's feet.

"I trust you behaved yourself when my servants groomed you?" asked the Maestress.

"... Wark," Rikku muttered.

"Good girl."

Seymour admired the lithe frame of their Al Bhed housepet. She lacked the Guado tattoos. She didn't need them. The symbol of the Guado house belonged to family, members related by blood or higher bonds, not some blonde heathen mutt. While Rikku stared toward the door and warmed her feet, Seymour pondered and found the last missing piece to make her perfect evening.

"Lulu. Yuna," she said with a smirk. "I have a lovely gift to share with you this evening. A gift from the Farplane."

With a wave of her hand, pyreflies gathered at their bedside. The floating, sparkly lights massed in a row, taking familiar shapes... human shapes...

Lulu gawked as the faces of her deceased loved ones assembled themselves, peering down at the sordid scene with harsh judgments sculpted for them by the vile Maestress' pyrefly weavings. Chappu. High Summoner Braska. Lady Ginnem. Each of them seemed to scowl as they witnessed their children, allies and past lovers curled up together among candles in the chilly night.

"You would even pervert the dead!" Lulu glowered at her husband.

"Yes, I can control the Farplane," Seymour revealed. "Little Yunie's father gets to watch us raise his daughter, and your dearly departed Chappu gets to see you share yourself with another woman. I have not yet learned to give them full physical form, but when I do..."

A new woman appeared, composed of the spiritual bright spots of their world. A raven-haired beauty, she dressed in a long white skirt and ashen bodice, humbly bowing her head in supplication to her blue-haired master. A gold necklace and sash about her waist glimmered as if she stood in the sun, and as clear colors filled in lingering details, Lulu at last placed her image.

"Your mother?!" Lulu said.

"Yes, and like all mothers I think she would very much like to get to... know... the love of my life. Until then, I think our deceased loved ones will enjoy bearing witness to the labors of our love. Would you not agree?"

Lulu's puppet stringed arm stroked a suckling Yuna's head in silence, her bosom heaving as she lay at the mercy of Chappu's uncanny pyrefly eyes. And as the Maestress leaned in, sniffing her hair and molesting their daughter's rear, her skin crawled to the woman's breath.

"Even in death, you will never escape my love."


End file.
